Dr. Wily (Archie)
Dr. Albert W. Wily ist ein Wissenschaftler auf dem Gebiet der Roboterforschung und ehemaliger Geschäfts- und Arbeitspartner von Dr. Thomas Light. Er stellt einen der wichtigsten Antagonisten dar. Im Robot Institute of Technology arbeiteten sie gemeinsam an Robotern mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz und erschufen zunächst ihr erstes großes und gemeinsames Projekt Proto Man alias Blues. Dieses Projekt galt aber als gescheitert und sie entwickelten im Anschluss die acht Robot Master Elec Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man und Fire Man, sowie die beiden unfertigen Robot Master Oil Man und Time Man. Nachdem Dr. Light jedoch den ganzen Ruhm bekam und Dr. Wily immer in dessen Schatten fiel, hinterging er diesen, da er ebenfalls genauso viel Know-How hatte wie Dr. Light, aber nicht genügend Anerkennung bekam. Ebenso spalteten sich ihre Meinungen, ob Robot Master in Kriege eingebunden werden sollten oder nicht, besonders im Hinblick auf Proto Man. Vita Persönlichkeit Dr. Albert W. Wily stellt einen stereotypischen verrückten Wissenschaftler dar und hält sich selbst für das größere Genie im Vergleich zu Dr. Thomas Light ("I AM a genius after all!"). Mit einer stark arroganten und hochnäsigen Art und Weise und einem reichlich vorhandenen Selbstvertrauen versucht er in allen Punkten, seinen Rivalen Dr. Light zu überbieten und auszustechen. Sein unüberwindbares Ego und sein Drang zur Weltherrschaft sind unübertroffen, bringen ihn jedoch nicht selten in Schwierigkeiten, wenn die Dinge plötzlich außerhalb seiner Kontrolle geraten. Zu seinen Fehlern zu stehen und sie anzuerkennen ist nicht sein Stil, was auch die Hartnäckigkeit erklärt, die er an den Tag legt - ist die Niederlage noch so groß und beteuert er nach dem Verlust noch so sehr, dass er sich ändern wird, ist es fast schon garantiert, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis er erneut nach der ultimativen Herrschaft greift. thumb|240px Er liebt es zu lügen und zu manipulieren, und stellt dadurch besonders den gutherzigen Mega Man nicht selten vor schwierige Situationen. Dr. Wily ist eifersüchtig, dass seine Kreationen und seine Vorstellungen zur Verwendung der Robot Masters in den Schatten gerückt wurden, und verspürt einen Hass auf seinen ehemaligen Labor-Partner, doch er ist immer noch bereit mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, sofern es die Situation verlangt. Hin und wieder sorgt er sich sogar um das Wohlergehen von Thomas, und würde niemals so weit gehen, ihn zu töten. Selbst er besitzt ein gewisses Mitgefühl und eine Herzlichkeit, was seine selbst erschaffenen Robot Masters angeht, zeigt dies aber nicht auf eine derart persönliche Art wie Dr. Light, dessen Kreationen von ihm sogar als seine "Kinder" bezeichnet werden. Auch wenn es nicht immer den Anschein hat, ist Dr. Wily manchmal durchaus in der Lage menschlich zu handeln - sofern er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt ist, den Weltfrieden mit seinen Kreationen zu attackieren. Erscheinungsbild Das am häufigsten vorkommende Erscheinungsbild von Dr. Wily wurde aus dem Spiel Mega Man 8 übernommen. Hierbei zeigt er sich als einen eher älteren Mann im Alter von etwa sechzig Jahren mit einer Hakennase, einem Doppelkinn, blauen Augen und einem grauen Schnurrbart und zwei nach rechts und links herausstehenden Haarsträhnen, die beide eine fledermausflügelartige Zackenform haben. Unter seinem weißen, offen getragenen Kittel trägt er ein hellblaues Hemd, eine rote Krawatte, eine blaue Jeans, die von einem brauen Gürtel an der Hüfte getragen wird und braune Schuhe. Die Farben der Kleidungsstücke variieren in einigen Ausgaben. Handlung Wende Zusammen mit Dr. Light arbeitet er an der Erforschung und Weiterentwicklung und stellt den ersten Roboter mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz her, den sie beide als Proto Man bezeichnen. Während jedoch Dr. Light Proto Man eher als Sohn aufzieht und ihm die Welt und Kultur der Menschen zeigt, ist Dr. Wily eher daran interessiert, ihn für militärische Zwecke zu benutzen. thumb|230px Proto Man verschwindet daraufhin aus eigenen Stücken und distanziert sich von Dr. Light, was diesen sehr schmerzt. Dr. Wily tröstet seinen Partner wieder in der Hoffnung, Dr. Lights Erfindungen würden ihm nie wieder so nahe stehen. Unzählige Roboter mit einer einfachen Aufgabe wie Sniper Joes wurden erbaut, sowie die acht Original Robot Master (MM: 17, 18). Zunehmend wird aber Dr. Light in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit und der Presse gerückt und Wily in den Schatten. Dr. Wily meint immer noch, dass diese Roboter im Kampf eingesetzt werden könnten, während Dr. Light sie eher für eine Bereicherung der Menschheit hält und sie in verschiedenen Gebieten wie Elektrizitätswerken, bei Bauarbeiten oder in der Arktis einsetzen möchte. Nach einer Pressekonferenz verschwindet Dr. Wily und kündigt somit seine Feindschaft und Rivalität an ("Oh, how silly of me, Thomas. I forgot that "Light" makes "Right".") (MM: 1). Die Folgen des Verrats In der darauffolgenden Nacht programmiert er sechs Robot Master um, sodass diese die Stadt Mega City attackieren und die Menschen gefährden. Der zweite Roboter von Dr. Light namens Rock wird daraufhin zu Mega Man umgebaut, konfrontiert jeden Robot Master einzeln und besiegt sie. Im Wily Castle werden später alle sechs Roboter von Dr. Wily nochmals reaktiviert und er erstellte eine Maschine, die Mega Man selbst kopiert, sodass ein Copy Robot entsteht. Dieser wird jedoch von den sechs Robot Master besiegt, die gelernt hatten, sich auch Befehlen zu widersetzen. Wily wird nach einem kurzen Kampf gefangen genommen und in ein Gefängnis befördert (MM: 4, 5). thumb|240px Doch Wily hat schon einen nächsten Plan ausgeheckt, denn er hatte die zwei übrigen, noch unfertigen Original Robot Master Time Man und Oil Man ebenfalls umprogrammiert. Oil Man entführt Mega Mans Schwester Roll, während Time Man Wily bei einem Gefangenentransport befreit. In einem Brief befiehlt er Dr. Light ohne Polizei und Mega Man zu ihm kommen, um Roll zu befreien. Da Light jedoch von Gil Stern gefangen genommen wird, weil dieser angeblich Wily half zu entfliehen, nimmt Mega Man die Suche nach Roll in die Hand. In einem Kampf mit den beiden Robot Mastern schafft es Wily in kurzer Zeit die sechs anderen Robot Master wieder umzuprogrammieren. Diese haben aber ihre Loyalität zu Wily nur vorgespielt, hintergehen ihn und besiegen Oil Man und Time Man, während Roslyn Krantz Roll rettet. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Wily nur ein Hologramm ist. Der echte Dr. Wily ist bereits länger auf der Flucht, um einen neuen Plan zu verwirklichen (MM: 5, 6, 7, 8). thumb|250px Wily Robot Master Da Wily nun weiß, dass er die acht Original Robot Master nicht so einfach kontrollieren kann, erbaut er selbst acht neue Robot Master namens Wood Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, Air Man und Metal Man, deren Fähigkeiten er an diejenigen der ersten Robot Master anlehnt (MM: 8). Quick Man fordert Mega Man heraus, jeden einzelnen Robot Master zu besiegen. Was dieser jedoch nicht wissen kann ist die Tatsache, dass bei jedem Sieg ein Teil eines Virus in seine Programmierung implementiert wird. Light und Roll erkennen dies erst später und versuchen ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Als Quick Man als letztes von Mega Man besiegt wird und er die Fähigkeit des Quick Boomerang kopiert, wird der Virus vollständig geladen. Um Mega Man von Wilys Virus zu befreien stürmen die acht Original Robot Master ins Wily Castle 2 und befreien Mega Man, können aber Wily nicht schnappen, da dieser die Flucht antritt und das Wily Castle 2 zerstört (MM: 9, 10, 11, 12). Neuanfänge In den Lanfront Ruinen angelangt entdeckt Wily den Supercomputer Ra Moon. Dieser stellt Wilys Robot Master wieder her, während Wily zusätzlich weitere wie Snake Man, Needle Man, Gemini Man, Top Man, Hard Man, Magnet Man und Spark Man erbaut. Shadow Man findet er als leblosen Robot Master in den Ruinen, den er ebenfalls wieder restauriert (MM: 13, 14). thumb|240px Gleichzeitig hat sich Proto Man wegen seines kaputten Energiekerns zu den Lanfront Ruinen aufgemacht, um dort in Frieden sterben zu können. Quick Man findet ihn zusammen mit Magnet Man, Flash Man und Shadow Man und bringt ihn zu Wily, der seinen Energiekern repariert und ihn seinen Robot Mastern als Break Man vorstellt (MM: 15, 16). Um Break Mans Loyalität zu prüfen, hetzt er ihn gezielt gegen Mega Man auf. Auf Mega Mans Geburtstagsfeier kommt es zum Kampf zwischen diesem und Break Man, wobei Mega Man bis hierhin nicht wusste, dass es sich dabei um seinen "Bruder" Blues handelt. Währenddessen setzt im Sonic the Hedgehog-Universum Dr. Eggman eine zweite Genesiswelle ein, die sich auch auf das Universum von Mega Man auswirkt (MM: 23). Worlds Collide Nachdem die Genesiswelle eingetreten ist, befindet sich Wily nach wie vor in seiner Basis bei Ra Moon. Flash Man findet einen Chaos Emerald, der dazu dient, eine Verbindung zwischen Wily und Eggman herzustellen. Die beiden Genies treffen sich in einer Zone zwischen den Welten und benennen sie die Skull Egg Zone. Darin errichten sie das Wily Egg. thumb|230px Eggman und Wily schmieden einen Plan um dafür zu sorgen, dass die beiden Helden Sonic und Mega Man ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen, während die Roboticized Master, robotisierte Mobianer und Freunde von Sonic the Hedgehog, alle Chaos Emeralds suchen. Während Sonic mit ansehen muss wie sein Freund Silver the Hedgehog von Copy Robot gefangen genommen wird, sieht Mega Man, wie Metal Sonic zusammen mit Knuckles Man, Shadow Man und Rose Woman in der Green Hill Zone verschwindet. Copy Robot und Metal Sonic fädeln das Treffen der Helden so ein, dass Sonic denkt, Mega Man hätte Silver entführt, und Sonic hätte anstelle von Metal Sonic Mega Man angegriffen (MM: 24; SU: 51; StH: 248). Als sich Mega Man und Sonic wieder vertragen und klären, dass eigentlich Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily hinter dem Übel stecken, lässt Wily Dr. Light von Bass und Metal Sonic entführen. Dies führt dazu, dass sich die beiden Helden zusammen mit Miles "Tails" Prower, Rush und Proto Man in die Skull Egg Zone aufmachen (MM: 25). Zahlreiche Gegner wie die Genesis Unit, Copy Robot und die Roboticized Masters können die Fünf nicht aufhalten. Bei einem Gefecht vor dem Wily Egg treten Mobianer gegen zahlreiche Robot Master von Dr. Wily an. Im Wily Egg muss Wily jedoch einsehen, dass durch eine Neuerschaffung des Weltbildes durch eine dritte Genesiswelle nur eine Welt gerettet werden kann. Im Hinterkopf heckt er einen Plan aus, nur seine Welt zu retten und nicht die von Sonic (Into the Warzone Saga; StH: 250). thumb|240px Als Dr. Eggman Dr. Light aus dem Wily Egg wirft erkennt Wily, dass Eggman nicht davor Halt machen würde, seine Welt durch die Genesiswelle umzuformen, und fängt an gegen Eggman zu rebellieren. Da jedoch Sonic und Mega Man schon in das Wily Egg eingedrungen sind, verbünden sie sich zwangsweise wieder (MM: 27; SU: 54). Mit allen sieben Chaos Emeralds und der fertigen Egg-Wily Machine X wird die dritte Genesiswelle erschaffen. Super Sonic und Super Mega Man verhindern dies jedoch und das Crossover wird aufgehoben (StH: 251). Ra Moons Blackout und Folgen Wieder im Jahr 20XX angekommen kann sich Dr. Wily nicht an das Crossover erinnern. Ra Moon, der bereits aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwachte, gewinnt die Oberhand und hintergeht Dr. Wily. Dieser flüchtet in die hinterste Ecke der Lanfront Ruinen, denn er hat durch Ra Moon gesehen, was dieser beabsichtigt. Mit einem weltweiten Blackout, der von Ra Moons EMP aktiviert wird, soll die gesamte Elektronik auf der Welt ausgeschaltet werden. thumb|240px Selbst mit seinen Robot Masters kann Wily nicht mehr kommunizieren, da er keinen Zugriff mehr auf seinen Computer hat. Break Man, der Wily findet, bleibt ihm als einziger Verbündeter (MM: 28, 29). Währenddessen werden Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, Bomb Man und Cut Man wieder von Dr. Light und Dr. Pedro Astil erweckt, die bei ihnen ein Immunsystem gegen Ra Moons EMP installiert haben. Um die Ursache für das Übel zu finden reisen sie zu den Ruinen und verbünden sich mit Dr. Wilys Robot Masters. Außerdem klärt Break Man auf, dass Ra Moon hinter dem Blackout steckt und nicht Wily (MM: 30, 31). In einem finalen Kampf zwischen Mega Man, Break Man und den ersten Robot Masters von Dr. Wily gegen Ra Moon und die zweite Generation von Wilys Robotern, tritt Wily mit seiner neusten Erfindung wieder auf, dem Ra Thor. Dieser soll endgültig den Supercomputer vernichten. Stattdessen wird er allerdings von Ra Moon manipuliert und umgepolt, so dass er Mega Man angreift. Als Ra Thor besiegt ist, erschafft Ra Moon Ra Devil. Mit dem Versprechen, dass Dr. Wily Mega Man zu Light bringen würde, wenn er dies hier nicht überleben würde, kann Mega Man mit zwei Mega Bustern Ra Moon zerstören. Dr. Wily gibt seinen Robot Master die Koordinaten und den Auftrag eine neue Wily Castle zu errichten und brachte den Helden wie versprochen zu Dr. Lights Labor zurück (MM: 32). Genauso wie früher arbeiten Wily und Light energisch an der Wiederherstellung an Mega Man. Da die Behörden jedoch glauben, dass Wily hinter dem Blackout steckt, schreiten Gil Stern und Roslyn Krantz ein und nehmen Dr. Wily vorübergehend fest. Mega Man verspricht Wily, nach Beweisen zu suchen, die ihn freisprechen sollen (MM: 33). Nach dem Gerichtsverfahren war Wily unter Beobachtung gestellt und arbeitete weiter mit Dr. Light im Labor, immer aber noch mit einem Hintertürchen zum Verrat offen. Dies zeigt er deutlich, als Mega Man zusammen mit Pharaoh Man und Bright Man auf eine weitere Mission gingen und dabei den Wily Walker aktivierten, da Wily ihnen die falschen Codes zur Deaktivierung gegeben hatte. Geschickt fädelt Wily ein, dass auch kein anderer Original Robot Master den Dreien zu Hilfe kommt. Ebenfalls provoziert er Dr. Cossack während der Operationen in Dr. Lights Labor (MM: 36, Saga: Dawn of X). right|260px Gammas Aktivierung Mega Man wurde zusammen mit Rush ins All geschickt, denn in einer Außenstation warteten die Robot Master der zweiten Generation von Wily auf ihn, denn Light brauchte die Energiezellen, um Gamma vollständig aktivieren zu können. Wily nutze die Abwesenheit des Blue Bombers im Labor, erbaute zusammen mit Break Man zusammen Doc Robot und setzte die Energiezellen in Gamma ein, die von Rock jedes Mal nach einem Sieg gegen einen Robot Master zurück zur Erde teleportiert wurden. Roll und Auto, die ihm auf die Schliche kamen, bemerkten dies zu spät. Auto wurde von Albert deaktiviert und Wily konnte mit Gamma und Doc Robot sich aus dem Labor in seine neue Basis teleportieren (Saga: Legends of the Blue Bomber) Zukunftsvisionen In einer nicht allzu entfernen Zukunft nimmt Dr. Wily mit der Hilfe der Genesis Unit und der Mega Man Killers das Chronos Institute für sich ein und benutzt die darin erhaltene Zeitmaschine, um Mega Man in der Zukunft gefangen zu halten, wo er von zahlreichen Gegnern der Reihe nach angegriffen wird. Dort begegnete er auch Dr. Wily, der gerade vor Ra Moon flüchtet; ein Ereignis, das sich später in der Saga Blackout: The Course of Ra Moon abspielt. Mit der Hilfe von Bass schafft es Mega Man wieder in seine Zeit zurückzukehren (MM: 20). en:Doctor Albert W. Wily/Archie Comics es:Albert W. Wily/Archie Comics Kategorie:Charakter (Archie) Kategorie:Mensch